


Dreaming Of You, My Love

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [22]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dream Sex, Episdoe tie-in, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing dreams isn't all it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Of You, My Love

 

It has been a long, cold, emotionally charged night when I wander, exhausted up into the stacks at the back of the library and sit down against one of the bookcases.

I wasn’t having any luck in finding the demon that has been haunting Angel. Some part of me wonders if he is imagining things, if the hallucinations we’re really just a manifestation of his fears of the demon inside him. But no…. after almost two and a half years on the Hellmouth I knew the difference between what was real and what was imagination. This was real, so very real and for some reason it had Angel in its sights. I needed to find this thing, quick, and kill it before it did any more damage to Angel’s already fractured soul.

A cold shiver ran up my spine as I suddenly remember Angel’s horrific dream. The young serving girl had been terrified, her pleads of mercy unbearable as she looks into the demonic face of the vampire I badly wanted to save.

Shaking my head I remind myself, again; that it wasn’t him. He has no more control over his actions then I do. It’s the demon, and not the soul that did all those horrible, unspeakable things.

The look of pure, angelic pleasure on Angelus’s face at that particular moment still haunts me; it was almost the same look Angel used to give me, _before_ that night in his apartment.

He still gives me little smiles, but they are fleeting and the pleasure never reaches his eyes, he is too afraid of what could happen.

Sighing softly I lean my head back against the bookcase. I was so exhausted; I never realized how much strain research took out on you. My brain hurt from thinking too much. Research really wasn’t my thing, and these old texts do tend to waffle on quiet a bit. I wasn’t even sure if the one I was currently reading was even in English!

Yawning I cover my mouth with my hand. Maybe it would do some good if I just had a little rest, close my eyes and just… let the worries go. I lie down and rest my head on my arm, finding my eyes closing on their own accord. Maybe just a few minutes…

I realize I’m dreaming when I find myself looking around Angel’s own apartment. I haven’t been here since….. I shake my head.

It’s hot, stifling hot; I reach up to brush the sweet from my brow when I notice a soft silver glint on my finger. It’s my old ring; the one Angel gave to me last year on my birthday. I haven’t seen it since I placed it on the tiles in the mansion all those months ago. I frown, puzzled and glance around. I’m sitting on the bed, wearing the clothes I’d fallen asleep in. The sheets are rumpled around me; I ponder that for a second.

I hear movement and turn my head. A second later a strong arm engulfs my body, holding me tight. I gasp and try to push the man-sized body away when I realise something. His skin is cool to the touch, and on his finger is a ring identical to my own. I glance up, and look into the dark, soulful eyes of the vampire who holds a place in my heart. “Angel,” I say with a contented sigh, a smile tugging impishly at my lips.

He looks down at me and smiles slowly, the light reflects in his dark eyes and they twinkle. He leans down; his cool breath is refreshing against my skin as he kisses me softly and tenderly. Leaning into his touch I relax and wrap my arms around his neck as I press my feverish body against his cool one. He pulls away and allows me to suck in a much-needed breath. He slowly starts kissing my chin, my cheek, the tip of my nose… leaving a trail of sweet, open-mouthed kisses down to the hollow of my throat. I gasp softly and tilt my head back as I tangle my hands in his short hair.

His hands wander slowly over my body, caressing, touching. He reaches the hem of my shirt and pulls it off me to stroke the soft skin on my belly. I groan breathlessly, reach behind and unclasp my bra. He gives a soft grunt and sighs softly at the sight of me.

He presses himself closer against me, his silk shirt rubbing against my tender breasts. I smirk at him and lean back. He follows me as he continues to press kisses against my tender skin.

I’m lying on the pillows, my hair fanned out around my flushed face. He leans over me, his large body hovering over my much small one. My breath hitches in my throat as I see the raw emotion in his normally stoic gaze. He looks down, his lips twitching as his eyes wander over my body. He reaches out and fiddles with the buttons of my jeans. His large but nimble fingers making quick work of the stubborn garment.

His hand is under my panties now; I moan softly and clutch at him desperately, needing him. Needing all of him. Seconds later my jeans and panties are in a heap on the floor. He pulls his own shirt from his head, as I work at the belt and zipper of his dark slacks.

His hands caress the tops of my thighs, his movements controlled and tender. I wrap myself around him and pull him close. I open my eyes a crack and smile as he looks down at me. Very slowly, almost as if the shift is causing him pain his face starts to change and he growls.

I gasp in horror as the next minute his fangs are buried in the side of my neck…

With a strangled gasp I wake up. Looking down; my clothes are on, though slightly sweaty. I glance around self-consciously, and take a deep breath of relief to still find myself in the dark, deserted library. I lean my head back and close my eyes as a soft sigh escapes my swollen lips.

It was only a dream. Only a dream.

So why do I feel like crying?

 


End file.
